


Cold Nights

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Death, Death of a mate, Disloyalty, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mated with a kittypet, Naming Kits, Two mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featherstorm loved him. She had his kits, then she left him.</p>
<p>And now his son killed him.</p>
<p>This is a canon story of the cat who named Yellowfang when she was a kit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

Featherstorm sat in the warriors den, thinking wistfully about her former mate.

Hal, sweet Hal, a kittypet who had not been that curious about the forest or the Clans, he hadn't wanted to leave his twoleg owners, but he'd been curious about the cats and their lives themselves. He wanted to know how they survived leafbare out in the wild, he wanted hunting styles and battle plans, things that Featherstorm, or Featherpaw back then, had thought such a young cat would never need or use in their lives, so she was all too happy to oblige to the wishes of the charming kittypet.

She'd found herself more and more enchanted by him. Everything he said was so ShadowClan-like, perfectly polite but snarky at the same time. It reminded her a little of the kit she was good friends with, Blizzardkit. Except Hal... He was different to Blizzardkit, or anyone she knew. She was a bit like a mentor to him, except she could only spend a little time 'training' him every day. She had other things to do, she was still an apprentice herself. Hal had been a very good apprentice, though she'd reasoned that he didn't have much to do. He always practiced everything he told her, and then, after a little while, he'd start actually doing the stuff and give evidence. He'd get his friends to come and practice with him in front of her, and a few times he caught prey on ThunderClan territory. She'd told him not to, but he'd always tell her that it wasn't her Clan that would starve, and he made sure that it was kittypet scent that was left on ThunderClan territory. And then they'd share the prey.

After a while, she found herself falling in love with him. He was just so nice, and he went out of his way to make sure she was happy when she was meeting with him. They'd share everything he caught, and she found that she was spending more and more time with him, especially when all his friends started going to the cutter. He was alone a lot after that started happening, and he just became more important than her Clan.

She became a warrior, and was named Featherstorm for being loyal to her Clan and being a great hunter, when in all truth she wasn't that loyal to her Clan, she was loyal to her friend. She'd stopped thinking of him as a kittypet, because he didn't act like one at all, he was more like a few of the loners that she had met by the borders when on border patrols. She didn't meet him in his twoleg garden anymore, but she met him in the little space between the border and twolegplace.

And one day, she found herself expecting kits. Everyone seemed to presume they were a loner's, because everyone knew about her spending a lot of time in twolegplace. She was surprised to find that no one seemed to mind. Well, except Blizzardwing. He seemed sad, but she hadn't thought much of it, because she wasn't that close to any of the toms in the Clan. No one showed any intrest in being her mate, or ever had, except Hal. Her friendship with Blizzardwing had faded when he had become an apprentice.

Her pregnancy was not hard on her, there was another queen, Brightflower. She had not been a queen before, but she had always been a good friend to her before. Brightflower gave birth to three kits. They were sweet and beautiful, and she got to name one of them. She named the little dark grey kit Yellowkit, after one of Hal's friends. Yellow had been a nice she-cat. She was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Brightflower had seemed curious, but had not questioned her reasoning. The other two kits were named Nutkit and Rowankit, and they were very sweet.

Not even two sunrises later, Featherstorm had given birth to her own kits. Raggedkit and Scorchkit. Both were toms, and Raggedkit looked so much like Hal. It was then that Featherstorm had decided that she couldn't be Hal's mate any longer. Her own kits would be too ashamed of the fact that their father was nothing but a kittypet. Because to all the other Clan cats, that was all he was. That and a prey-stealer, of course.

She really pitied her kits as they grew up. They were ridiculed as being kittypets, even though there was no proof that their father was a kittypet at all, everyone seemed to think he was. She got closer with Blizzardwing, and he admitted to liking her a little more than as a friend. She told him about how she had been with Hal. That she wasn't ready to have a mate again.

And now her kits had grown up, and Raggedpelt had gone looking for his father.

The kittypets, rogues and loners had attacked ShadowClan.

It was Hal's idea. He attacked her Clan.

But he paid the price. He was killed by his son.

And Featherstorm's mate, her first love, the father of her two beautiful kits, was gone.

Dead.

And the night was cold, because she never said that she was sorry.


End file.
